One-Shot & Rencontres Hasardeuses
by tatianaBO
Summary: Ici nous suivons les aventures de chaque personne des quatre coins du monde des douze , faisant face a leurs passés tragiques , ensemble , ils vont inscrire de nouvelles pages à leurs histoires et des tournants bouleversant , qui changeras a tous jamais leurs vies.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà , j'avais envie de faire quelques one-shot sur Wakfu , tous assez différent , mais me connaissant , toujours avec des histoires d'amours , héé ouii je suis une sentimentale :) Sur ce voilà le premier one-shot.

**The Handsome Stranger And The Needy.**

Gina Tequila était une disciple de pandawa assez particulière. Son pelage était marron clair et noir , elle avait de longs cheveux châtains clair , de grand yeux vert et un corps pour qui plusieurs hommes commettrais des génocides. Ses parents étaient tout deux des miliciens bontarien et durent quittés leur fille pour partir sur le front , mais depuis ce fatidique jour , plus aucune nouvelle ni signe de vie. Suite à ces événements qui la troublèrent au plus haut point , douze longues années s'écoulèrent et elle fut maintenant âgée de dix-sept ans.

Elle s'était trouver un travail dans une brasserie en tant que serveuse pour subvenir correctement a ses besoins. Depuis la mort de ses parents , elle n'avait plus aucun but dans la vie. Elle s'autodétruisait , chaque soir , en rentrant chez elle , les larmes coulaient à flots en se souvenant de ses moments si merveilleux où elle était encore avec ses parents. Même après douze années , elle les pleurés , encore et encore. Ils l'avaient laissé seule , sans donner de nouvelle , mais elle n'était pas dupe , elle le savait...

Ils étaient morts sur le front.

Et depuis ce jour , elle erra seule avec sa solitude , elle s'était renfermer sur elle même et n'avais pas chercher à former des amitiés ni de rencontrer un homme. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse se rapprocher petit à petit sur le chemin de la mort et quand elle atteindrais ses fameuses portes de lumière , elle pourrait les revoir...

Ce jour là elle travailla encore au Liquor's , le bar ou elle gagner son dû. Ce bar était assez fréquenter en soirée qui souvent était assez agitée. Elle était vêtue d'un short vert assortis a ses yeux et mettant ses grandes jambes en valeurs , des petites bottines marrons clair et pour finir un débardeur de même couleur. Elle contourna les tables une à une pour pouvoir servir les clients qui était pratiquement tous saoul , comme le voulait leur très chère déesse.

Sa vie était ennuyante , et ne se résumer qu'à deux mots : Dodo , boulot.

Même si parfois elle avait des envies suicidaires , elle espérait parfois être bousculer de son quotidien ennuyant à un tel point qu'il emporter avec lui le reste de cette minuscule flamme de vie qui rester en elle et qui était autrefois un brasier. Et de cette flamme petit à petit , il n'en resterais plus rien.

Elle continua à prendre les commandes des clients et à les servirent rapidement. Ils étaient pratiquement tous des hommes rentrant de mission ou ayant terminer leurs journées de dur labeur , et ils étaient tous là pour décompresser et si l'envie leur prenait , regarder du coin de l'oeil les petites mignonnes serveuses défilant sous leurs yeux. Gina rentra dans les cuisines pour pouvoir aller chercher d'autres plats , quand elle entendit un vacarme assourdissant se propager dans la grande salle ou était réunis les clients. Quand tout à coup elle sentis le patron de l'auberge lui empoigner le bras.

******- Gina ! Laisse tombé les assiettes , notre client spécial viens d'arriver , emmène le dans la loge privé ! , lui cria-t-il dans les oreilles tellement fort , qu'elle crus qu'elle allait finir sourde pour le restant de son existence.**

Un client spécial ? Elle n'était pas au courant de tout ça. Mais en entendant le remue-ménage qui se déroulait dans le grand salon , il devait être quelqu'un d'important. Elle fut curieuse de découvrir qui était la cause de ce chahut incessant. A grand pas , elle se dirigea rapidement pour aller accueillir ce mystérieux invité surprise.

Quand elle arriva dans le grand salon elle y découvrit le visage de l'homme en question. Et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi ce brasier qui avait autrefois disparut , refit surface dès que leurs regards se croisèrent. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vus un pandawa aussi beau et son regard gris argenté était hypnotisant. Elle en resta bouche bée. Il était grand , il faisait au moins trois têtes de plus qu'elle. Son pelage était noir et blanc , il avait les épaules larges et une carrure plutôt imposante.

A sa main il tenait un solomonk noir , et dans son dos une grande cape déchirer de même couleur descendait le long de son corps , si parfait , et retomber jusqu'à ses pieds qui étaient chaussés dans des gettas noir. Il était torse nue laissant voir ses abdominaux et son torse magnifiquement taillé. Et comme bas , il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon noir ample descendant le long de ses hanches.

Cet homme rien qu'avec un simple regard il lui avait redonner cette vigueur qu'elle avait autrefois perdue. Elle était tellement troublée de voir que cet homme avait un tel effet sur elle , qu'elle balbutia dès les premiers mots.

******- Bien... Bienvenue au Liquor's ! Si.. Si... Si vous... Si vous voulez bien me suivre ! , balbutia-t-elle en passant devant lui pour montrer le chemin vers la loge privée qu'il avait réserver.**

Sur le moment elle se trouva stupide. Mais dans toute sa vie jusqu'à présent , elle n'avait jamais rencontrée d'homme et elle se trouver maintenant dans une situation assez délicate qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle ne voulais que ses barrières défensives prennent fin , jusqu'à maintenant elle avait vécus dans sa solitude qui lui plaisait bien , et cet homme avait tout chamboulé.

Elle entendis ses gettas frapper durement sur le sol à chaque pas , elle n'arrivait pas a se sortir de la tête ce visage aux traits fins , si magnifique , si époustouflant. Elle l'avait remarquée , dès le premier regard , une aura bestial et sauvage entourée cet homme mystérieux dont-elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Mais en vue de son solomonk , il devait être sûrement un guerrier assez respecter , et s'il était un client spécial , il devait forcément être connus... Mais elle n'avait jamais vus son visage.

Elle continua son chemin à travers les tables , les cris de joies les suivants et ils se trouvèrent devant une paire de rideaux rouges sombres qu'elle tira pour y faire entrer cet homme déstabilisant. Derrière ces rideaux se trouvait une salle à part , celle-ci comportait un petit bar comportant toute sorte de boisson. Et il y avait un canapé d'angle en cuir qui était de couleur noir et devant celui-ci se trouvait une table basse en verre.

Les clients qui réserver les loges privés pour se tenir à l'écart du brouhaha du grand salon était souvent des personnes connues et assez riche et selon le patron , une serveuse devait lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Les actes sexuelles n'étaient pas permis , seule la compagnie d'une belle femme était suffisant. Et se retrouver en face de ce dieu vivant sans y montrer le moindre sentiment allait être difficile pour Gina , qui était une louve solitaire.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tout deux à l'écart du grand salon , elle sentis le regard de l'homme la scruter intensément de haut en bas. Son regard était tellement intense qu'elle avait l'impression d'être nue a ses yeux , ce qui la fit légèrement rosir. Celui-ci se mit à faire un sourire avant de s'installer sur le canapé noir , il y posa son solomonk et sa cape et se mis à l'aise.

Il fallait que Gina reste malgré tout professionnel et se lança en prenant son courage à deux mains.

******- V.. Vous-voulez boire quelque chose ? , demanda-t-elle , en balbutiant , encore une fois , ce qui fit sourire l'homme.**

Il s'en était rendus compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle et à en voir le sourire sur ses lèvres , tout cela l'amusait au plus haut point.

******- J'aimerais une bière , jeune demoiselle , commença-t-il d'une voix grave et viril qui résonna pendant quelques instants dans les oreilles de Gina.**

Même sa voix était à damner un saint ! Tout en cet homme était un plaisir sur pattes , il était en tout point l'incarnation de la perfection. Elle se dirigea , le coeur battant , en tremblant légèrement , vers le bar et en sortis une chope avant de la remplir de bière. Quand elle revint vers lui et qu'elle lui servis sa boisson , elle le sentis encore , son regard sur elle. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle fasse un infarctus en la regardant de la sorte ! Il la déshabillée littéralement du regard !

Elle se redressa , les joues rouges , en restant debout face à la table de verre. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté chassant toutes ces pensées perverses à propos de cet homme.

******- Assis toi , je ne vais pas te croquer... , fit-il en désignant le fauteuil rouge face a la table basse.**

Cette voix si grave et viril , c'était un pure délice pour ses oreilles qui était en feu. Les membres tremblant , le coeur battant à une allure hallucinante , elle l'écouta et s'assit face à lui , en détournant le regard.

******- Je ne savais pas que le Liquor's avait des serveuses aussi mignonne , je peut savoir ton prénom ? , lui demanda-t-il en reposant sa chope à moitié pleine sur la table.**

Et le voilà maintenant qu'il était entrain de la draguer... C'était la cerise sur le gâteau ! Un homme débarquer de nul part qui se trouve être le pandawa le plus sexy qu'elle n'ait jamais vus de sa vie , était entrain de lui faire la cour ! Elle était tellement troublée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Elle inspira une bonne dose de courage avant de se lancer dans ce combat perdu d'avance.

******- Gina Tequila... Et vous ? , dit-elle surpris par son audace.**  
******- Jekel Spirit , repris-t-il en faisant rouler son nom sur sa langue , qui fit échoué tout les plans de défense de Gina.**

Dès qu'elle entendit son nom , un air ahuris pris place sur son visage. Jekel Spirit était le plus jeune maître pandawushus et l'un des plus doués. Il veiller sur la partie centrale de Pandala , c'est-à-dire , le village neutre de Pandala où ils étaient en ce moment même. Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles , ni ses yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais penser qu'un maître pandawushus puisse être aussi sexy , ça n'était pas permis d'avoir un tel physique !

******- Surprise ? , lança-t-il en voyant son air étonné.**  
******- Assez... Je ne vous avait pas imaginer comme ça...**  
******- Oh... Et comment doit-je prendre cela , mademoiselle Tequila ? , grogna-t-il les sourcils froncés.**

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'échapper à cette torture. Rentrer dans son jeu tout en restant sur la défensive.

******- Comme vous le voudrez , monsieur Spirit , déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.**  
******- Je vois... Alors on est sur la défensive , hein ? , dit-il avant de porter sa chope à sa bouche.**

C'était hallucinant. C'est comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Elle qui voulait être changer de son quotidien ennuyeux , voilà maintenant qu'elle était servis sur un plateau d'argent. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte , cet homme l'avait installé dans un jeu de séduction , il était vraiment malin.

******- Je suis toujours sur la défensive , monsieur.**

Tout à coup c'était comme si une ambiance glaciale venait de se renfermer sur eux. Il posa sa boisson sur la table de verre avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux , les sourcils froncés. Son expression grave donna des frissons à Gina.

******- Pas besoin d'être aussi arrogante Gina , je sais qui tu est. Je sais aussi que tes parents ont étaient mystérieusement portés disparus et je pense que tu as aussi perdue tout espoir de les revoir , mais si je te disait qu'ils sont encore en vies... Tu me croirais ?...**

******THE END.**

******Laissez moi vos impressions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dans ce one-shot je vais raconter l'histoire d'une fille qui fera son apparition dans mon autre fanfiction ' Wakfu Saison 3 , The Last Fight Of The World ' , j'espère que vous allez appréciez :)

******The Fire Of My Heart And The Power Of My Fists. ********  
**

Ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés flottaient dans l'air et ses yeux bleus clairs lui donner un air d'ange. Mais elle n'en était plus un. On l'avait humiliée , traînée , insultée , usée , violée , complètement détruite. Sous le soleil brûlant du désert des plaines de cania , elle marcher sans répit , ses chaînes qui avait emprisonnée son âme et son corps , tinté sur le sable chaud qui lui brûler les pieds. Elle était seule , entourés d'hommes à dragodindes , la scrutant de la tête au pied. Et elle savait que dans les secondes qui allait suivre , on allait l'abattre ici même. Dans ce désert maudit ou devant elle s'étendait une montagne de cadavres. Après tout il avait le droit de mort et de vie sur sa tête , il l'utiliser comme un jouet et il avait décider de la tuée car elle n'avait plus de valeurs à leurs yeux.

C'était une esclave.

C'était une disciple de féca qui habitait autrefois avec ces parents dans un petit village au sud d'Amakna , mais ses parents avait certaines dettes qui n'avait pas étaient payés depuis un bon moment. Mais un soir , des hommes qu'elles ne connaissait pas avait débarquer chez elle en l'arrachant de force à ses parents , qui c'était débattus pour la reprendre , mais ils les avaient tués , devant ces yeux. Ils étaient hideux , comme des démons tout droit sortis des flammes de l'enfer. Et il lui avait pris de ce qu'elle avait de plus cher , à cette fille qui n'était encore une enfant naïf et heureuse , il l'avait détruite , touchée au plus profond de son âme.

Et les années s'étaient écoulées et on lui avait faire des tortures les plus inimaginables. Même un démon pâlirait devant ce massacre. Elle était maintenant âgée de dix-sept ans et condamner a la mort car elle n'avait pas satisfait ces maîtres. Elle n'avait plus aucuns espoirs et ces rêves avait pris fin , elle titubait légèrement , pieds nues , son corps parsemé de bleus , elle était faible et chétif. Sa bouche était sèche et des cernes avait pris place sous ses yeux , elle était devenue un cadavre vivant. Et plus rien ni personne ne pouvait entendre sa détresse intérieure.

Elle allait mourir.

Faible , elle tomba sur le sable brûlant qui lui abîmer sa peau de porcelaine. Elle les entendis rires , un rire sournois qui laisser bien envisagé une suite désastreuse.

******- Haha ! Les gars et si on la violée encore une fois , juste avant qu'elle crève , cette chienne ! , ricana l'un des hommes répugnants en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes qui lui fit faire quelques roulées boulées.  
- Ouai , comme ça elle se souviendras de nous , même après sa mort ! , fit un autre.  
**  
Elle n'osa même pas lever le regard , ses yeux qui était devenus rouges à cause des larmes , n'osait plus en sortir une seule. Elle avait mal , tellement mal du plus profond de son être. Elle voulait que tout cela cesse !

Quand tout à coup , elle n'entendis plus rien , juste une lame fendant l'air dans un sifflement aigu. Quand elle se releva , elle vit des flaques de sang sur le sol , tout ces hommes répugnant était mort. Elle en resta abasourdie , qui avait fait ça ? Et quand elle croisa un regard vert clair , son coeur fit un sursaut , un regard chaleureux comme elle n'en avait plus vus depuis son enfance qui lui rappela ses parents. C'était un homme , assez grand , des cheveux noirs , court en pique. Le teint hâlé , avec une musculature assez fine , il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir , une paire de bottes beiges , style rangers. Un t-shirt beige lui aussi , laissant voir la naissance de ses abdominaux , sur ses épaules il avait une grande cape noir qui était tenue par ses épaulières en fer avec l'insigne du royaume féca.

A sa main il tenait une longue et fine épée noir qu'il rangea dans son fourreau noir. Elle n'avait jamais vus un homme aussi beau dans toute sa vie et fut subjuguer par sa beauté et sa virilité qu'il dégager. Il avait un charisme hallucinant et sûrement beaucoup de femme rêverais de devenir son épouse. Un sourire magnifique fit place sur son visage , qu'elle en vint à rougir en détournant le regard.

******- Je suis Elliott Faër , lui dit-il , avec un sourire avenant en lui tendant une main.  
**  
Tout à coup , elle sentis son corps lourd , il ne semblait même plus répondre. Elle était trop faible et n'arriva même pas a bouger le petit doigt. Son regard se flouta et elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

Elle ne savait pas ou elle était , tout était sombre , l'obscurité s'était abattus sur elle. Quand soudain , une lumière apparus devant ses yeux , tout au fond de ce tunnel sombre , elle voulait sortir , rejoindre cette lumière pure qui l'attendais. Elle se mit à courir et se rapprocha de plus en plus de cette lumière qui l'attirer tel un aimant , et quand elle fut près de cette lumière , elle aperçus ses deux parents , se tenant la main amoureusement en la fixant avec joie. Elle voulait les rejoindre , comme ça tout serait comme avant , il vivrait en paix , enfin réunis.

Mais soudainement , la lumière disparus devant-elle. Elle entendis une voix grave et masculine a ces côtés. A qui appartenait cette voix délicieuse ? Elle sentis une forte poigne sur sa main et là tout lui revint en tête. Les hommes morts et ce brave homme magnifique se tenant devant-elle. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et l'aperçus. Son regard perçant lui fit un électrochoc. Bleu dans vert.

Il lui tenait la main fortement et s'aperçus qu'elle était allonger sous une couverture épaisse. Elle était dans une pièce au mur blanc , les fenêtres était ouvertes , aérant la chambre claire et chaleureuse. Et a ses côtés , sur une chaise , il était la son sauveur et son dieu vivant. Elliott Faër.

Il lui fit un sourire dès qu'il vit qu'elle essaya de se redresser lentement.

******- Que s'est-t-il passer ? , demanda-t-elle en le regardant.  
- Nom de dieu ! Tu as dormis pendant deux semaines ! Nous t'avons nourris grâce a une perfusion car tu était complètement déshydratée ! , repris-t-il en lui serrant encore plus fortement la main.  
**  
Pendant deux semaines ? Elle était complètement abasourdie. Elle regarda ses bras qui semblait avoir repris en vigueur , il disait vrai. Alors il l'avait sauvée. Il avait entendus sa détresse et il était venus... Elle ne savait même pas comment le remercier et la seule chose qui lui vient en tête , lui fit de lui faire un sourire en guise de remerciement. Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte , des larmes coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues.

******- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez... , sanglota-t-elle en cachant son visage avec sa deuxième main.  
**  
La seconde qui suivirent , elle fut brusquement accroché dans ses bras puissant. En sentant son odeur enivrante qui s'éparpilla dans ses papilles. Lui cette homme qui ne la connaissait même pas , il l'avait sortis de ce cauchemar funeste. Il l'avait aidée et protégée. Et elle ne savait même pas comment il l'avait trouvée. Mais toutes ces pensées furent envolée quand elle sentis son souffle chaud lui caresser lentement le cou et sa main puissante se perdre dans sa longue chevelure blonde qui avait encore plus pris en longueur. A tout jamais , elle voulait rester dans ses bras puissants qui l'avait sortis des ténèbres... A tout jamais elle irais là ou il irait , elle le suivrait n'importe où , du tant qu'il était a ses côtés.

Et ce sentiment qui autrefois l'animer refit surface. Ce sentiment si désirable mais à la fois destructeur et douloureux. Ce sentiment que l'on appelle l'amour.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes , accrochés l'un à l'autre. Attirer l'un par l'autre , avec un immense brasier animant leurs coeurs. Puis Elliott lui expliqua qu'en faite il était au service du Roi féca et qu'on lui avait ordonner de retrouver les pistes de marchant d'esclaves afin de les punirent. Et c'était à ce moment là qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il était âgé de vingt-trois ans et il travaillé au service de sa Majesté depuis ses quinze-ans. Toute sa famille y travaillé , elle appris aussi qu'il avait un grand frère du nom de Kael , qui était le général des armées du Roi féca , il semblait l'aimer beaucoup.

Son grand-frère était un guerrier réputé pour sa force légendaire , il raconta chacun de ces moments passé avec lui avec un tel vigueur , cela lui rappela chacun de ses souvenirs passés avec ces parents. Elliott était quelqu'un de charmant , galant et de serviable aux premiers abords. Avec une gentillesse infinie qui la fit littéralement fondre.

Quand tout à coup , celui-ci , pris un regard assez grave qui la fit pâlir. Elle compris à cet instant que malgré sa gentillesse il semblait avoir certaines plaies qui ne s'était pas renfermer.

******- Le médecin ta auscultée , il m'as dit que... L'on avait abusé de toi , il a dus de recoudre à certains endroits pendant que tu était endormis... Ce sont ces hommes qui t'on fait ça ? , demanda-t-il avec un regard de rage et de haine , tellement fort , qu'elle sentis sa virilité et sa bestialité reprendre le dessus.  
**  
Percila s'accrocha aux couvertures en baissant le regard. Si elle lui disait tout ça , est-ce qu'il voudrais toujours d'elle comme elle l'avait ressentis dans cette étreinte plus tôt ?...

******- Oui , prononça-t-elle , d'une toute petite voix , comme si elle avait commis une erreur.  
**  
Elle sentis la respiration d'Elliott s'accélérer , celui-ci se leva en se frottant les cheveux nerveusement. Il n'avait jamais eut à faire a ce genre de situation auparavant et cette gamine... Elle l'attirer tellement fort, qu'il crut qu'il avait faire un infarctus. Ces fumiers l'avait utilisée comme un vulgaire jouet ! Il donna un coup de poing sur le mur de la chambre et celui-ci se fissura.

Sous la violence du coup , Percila fit un bond en baissant le regard. Elle sentis la rage et la haine qui animer son coeur et elle en fut troublée.

******- Ces fumiers... Si j'aurais su... Je les aurais tous hachés les uns après les autres ! , hurla-t-il tellement fort que Percila en eut une peur bleu.  
**  
Son regard lui rappela le regard de ses hommes qui avait abusés d'elle. Un regard démoniaque qui la fit tremblée de la tête au pied. Elliott vit son regard et se calma instantanément. Elle avait peur de lui. Et il ne voulait pas ça , mais ce que ces hommes avait fait , c'était impardonnable.

******- Désolé... , murmura-t-il en reprenant un regard plus chaleureux qui la calma directement.  
**  
Malgré sa peur plus tôt , elle compris qu'il tenait à elle. Puis elle lui rendis un sourire magnifique qui scella à tout jamais leurs destins. Celui d'être ensemble pour toujours et à jamais.

Sept longues années de bonheur passèrent. Elliot était maintenant âgé de trente-ans , ses traits était beaucoup plus masculin et viril et une cicatrice avait pris place sur sa tempe , il avait les traits marqués par la guerre , mais sa beauté était toujours sans nom. Sa musculature était beaucoup plus épaisse qu'avant lui donnant un air imposant.

Quand à Percila qui avait maintenant vingt-quatre ans , était devenue une très belle jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui arriver maintenant au niveau des mollets et son corps avait lui aussi pris en maturité , elle était tout aussi séduisante que quand elle avait fait la rencontre d'Elliott. Et elle était maintenant au service de sa Majesté. En tant que garde du corps. Elliott lui avait enseigné l'art du combat et il l'avait présenté à toute sa famille qui l'avait prise pour sa petite-amie. Mais leur relation était toujours aussi ambiguë.

Mais malgré son passé douloureux , elle était maintenant l'une des guerrières les plus puissantes et l'une des plus respectées. Tout comme Elliott qui cherché toujours à atteindre la même puissance que son frère , il était un exemple pour lui.

Ce soir là au Royaume Féca , un bal se déroula en l'honneur de la victoire de l'armée Sufokienne et des héros de la confrérie du Tofu , qui avait repoussé les Shushus et leur Roi , Rushu. La nouvelle s'était étendus tellement vite que les festivités avait déjà pris place au sein de tout les royaumes du Monde des Douze.

Ce soir là , Percila était vêtue d'une robe blanche courte , s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux , avec de la dentelle blanche sur le bas. Le corset avait une partie verte et les manches courtes de sa robe était en dentelle. Ses mains était recouverte par des gants blanc en dentelle. A ses pieds elle avait revêtue des petits talons blancs avec des noeuds et ses cheveux blonds et bouclées était nouée en deux longues queues de cheval , accroché par des petits chouchous blanc en noeud.

Kael lui avait demander de l'accompagner au bal ce soir là et elle était ravie , car il était le frère d'Elliott et il était tout aussi charmant que lui. Quand elle sortis de chez elle pour se rendre au palais majestueux qui s'élever au dessus du village illuminé , la fête battait de son plein et les gens heureux danser dans toutes les rues pavés du Royaume. Kael l'attendait , celui-ci avait les cheveux bruns gominé , en arrière. Ses yeux dorée était perçant et contrastait avec sa peau au teint hâlé. Il était vêtue d'un costume en queue de pie noir , une chemise blanche , avec un noeud de papillon noir.

******- Tu est ravissante Percila ! , s'exclama celui-ci en lui baisant la main , ce qui la fit légèrement rougir.  
**  
Ces derniers temps il était assez entreprenant ce qui la mettait parfois mal à l'aise. Car malgré tout le seul homme qui était dans son coeur était Elliott.

******- Je te retourne le compliment , Kael , fit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
- Allons-y , dit-il en lui tendant le bras , auquel elle s'accrocha.  
**  
Ils prirent route en direction du château. La musique s'élevait dans toutes les rues du village et les gens s'en donnait à coeur joie en dansant , avec des sourires et des éclats de rire s'élevant dans l'air tel une mélodie enchanteresse. Quelques minutes après avoir traverser le village , devant-eux s'étendait maintenant les longues marches de marbre donnant accès au château du Roi , qui s'élevait à des hauteurs infranchissable.

D'autres couples près d'eux gloussait , parler et danser. La salle était immense , illuminé par des lustres majestueux. Tout le monde était heureux d'avoir échapper au Shushus et à une guerre sanglante. La musique retentis dans toute la salle et quelques couples s'élancèrent sur la piste de danse , Kael et Percila y faisait partis et riait au éclats. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était autant amusée.

Et pourtant son regard scrutait la salle de fond en comble à la recherche d'Elliott. Quand la musique pris fin , Percila et Kael virent la mère Faër et le père se diriger vers eux. La mère d'Elliott et Kael , était une très belle femme , elle avait de long cheveux bruns et de grand yeux gris clairs , avec un teint de porcelaine. Quand à leur père , il était plutôt grand , les cheveux poivre et sel , avec un regard turquoise perçant , et le teint hâlé. Ils étaient très séduisant tout les deux.

Mais son regard s'attarda sur la personne à leurs côtés. C'était Elliot. Il était magnifique dans son pantalon noir , accompagné d'une veste de costard de même couleur ouverte , donnant voie sur sa chemise noir , elle aussi et ouverte sur les premiers boutons , laissant entrevoir la naissance d'un torse puissant et musclé. Ses cheveux était toujours en pique et a ses pieds il avait des souliers noir , assortis à son costume. Il était tout simplement sublime.

Tellement beau que son coeur eut quelques battements ratés. Mais elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par Emma Faër , leur mère qui lui fit un sourire ravageur.

******- Percila ! Vous êtes venue ! Ma chère vous êtes ravissante ! , cria-t-elle en s'en donnant à coeur joie.  
**  
Elle remarqua que Kael était à ses côtés et lui lança un regard espiègle , qui lui arracha un sourire. Derick , leur père , s'approcha de la demoiselle et lui baisa la main.

******- Très ravissante , repris le père en s'écartant d'elle.  
**  
Elle se mit à rougir légèrement. Les hommes de la famille Faër avait tous un charisme tellement éblouissant. Mais elle fut aussi ravis de voir que sa tenue ne les avait pas laisser indifférent. Quand Elliot s'approcha d'elle il lui pris la main et elle vis que certaine rougeur avait apparus sur ses joues. Et elle fut aussi gênée a son tour , elle remarqua que Kael lançait un regard défiant à son frère.

Les deux se toisé maintenant du regard. Elle ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi sur le coup , mais quand Elliott replongea son regard dans le sien , elle y vit une flamme de désir dans ses yeux. Il la désirait tellement a ce point là ?... Elle détourna son regard , aveugler par l'intensité qui s'en dégageait du sien.

******- Je vous l'emprunte un moment , déclara Elliott en entraînant Percila à l'extérieur du château.  
**  
Sous le regard ahuris de la famille Faër , il pris Percila dans ses bras , la portant comme une princesse. Et il s'aventura hors du château , elle ferma les yeux en le voyant courir à une allure hallucinante et le vent lui balaya le visage et fit virevolter ses cheveux. Elle sentis son coeur battre à la chamade et s'accrocha a ses bras puissants.

Quelques secondes après ils étaient dans la demeure des Faër , situé à quelques mètres du village. Un grand chemin de paver s'étendait jusqu'à un manoir qui avait était transmis de génération en génération dans la famille. Celui-ci était blanc dans un style renaissance , le jardin était immense et il y avait un petit lac derrière la propriété.

Il rentra rapidement puis il déposa Percila , pied au sol et se retourna en fermant rapidement la porte. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle , ne bougeant pas , comme s'il était paralyser. Il était tout deux dans l'obscurité et dans un silence totale. Seuls leurs souffles saccadés briser ce silence , les plongeants dans une intimité attractive.

Percila le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus , maintenant remplis de désir eux aussi. Elle le voulait , depuis le début. Depuis qu'elle avait croisée son regard , elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper maintenant , il l'avait ensorcelé. Et ce fut le même cas pour lui.

******- Bordel... Tu veut ma mort , souffla-il en se ruant sur ses lèvres pleines et délicieuse.  
**  
Il s'embrassèrent en y mettant toute leurs fougues et leurs passions. Le baiser fut électrisant , ils grimpèrent ensuite dans la chambre d'Elliott , ou ils finirent peau contre peau , le désir les brûlants et les guidant à travers l'obscurité de la nuit. Il ne firent plus qu'un , un seul être remplis d'un amour débordant et passionnée.

A partir de cette nuit enflammée , ils se trouvèrent tout les deux une raison de vivre.

Celle d'un amour intense et d'une admiration totale , l'un envers l'autre.

******THE END.**

******Et voilà , laissez moi vos impressions :)**


End file.
